


Baby Girl

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Jealousy, Kisses, Love, Making Love, Sweetness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 10:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10187069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Summary  - Rick finds out your Jealous when other woman flirt with him and so he makes it his mission to make you feel better..





	

" I am not jealous " you said giving Michonne a look. Michonne return the look with one of her own. "Really then why have been glaring at the poor girl the whole time he been talking to her like she commented murder." she replied.  
I don't " you said but couldn't help glance over across the street where Rick was leaning against the step railing one foot on bottom step talking about something as the woman. Whatever her name was. Pretty much drool over him.  
Not that you couldn't blame her Rick was the complete package man good looking, loyal to his friends and family. A good steady leader you could easily see why woman found him attractive.  
But Just because you're the one he holds at night doesn't mean you like to see another woman flirt with him. You trust Rick it the other woman you don't.  
When Michonne gave you, another look you sigh " Ok fine maybe I am. but I shouldn't be because he never given me any reason not to trust him " you said Michonne nodded "true you can tell by the way he looks at you how he feels for you " she replied  
That made your heart speed up. The relationship between you was still new as you both had wanted to take it slow because of his kids. But you knew your feelings were growing quickly for him.  
" well when he gets done chatting over there will you let him know I am heading over to help count the medicine supply. " you said. Michonne nodded and with one last look at Rick you turned and walked off down the street.  
**********************************  
You were finishing up the count and writing down what was getting low as the other woman talk around you. It was Denise and April and Janice. They were giggling over something when Rick walk into the house  
" howdy ladies he said grinning you looked up meeting his gaze." howdy boss man what can we do for you?" you replied he walked over to you pulling you to your feet.  
"Can't I come see you just because?" he asked speaking softly as he pulled you into his arms. Your eyes widen as you were very aware that everyone was watching as his mouth came down on yours  
You imeadititly wrap your arms around his neck without thinking. He nipped at your bottom lip before pulling away with a grin. " I will see you at home baby girl he said before letting you go ladies " he said to the other before walking out.  
The rest just look at you wide eyed then April grinned. " well I don't know about any of you but I need a nice cool drink after that " she said and that got the rest of the you giggling.  
" I would be hurrying home if that was waiting for me " Janice said and you just rolled your eyes. But couldn't stop the grin on your face.  
***********************************************  
Later that day you and carol were settled on a blanket on the front yard with Judith between you two while you guys ate lunch. " It's a very pretty day " Carol said. You finished up eating and stretched out on your back hands behind your back  
"If all days could be like this " you said closing your eyes you laying there listening to Judith talk nonsense for little while, you let yourself doze off and on until you felt a pair of warm lips on yours.  
You didn't even have to open your eyes to know who it was, you smiled into the kiss as your hands found their way up his arms that were on either side of you. They ran up his shoulders find their way into his hair.  
His lips traveled from your mouth down your jaw to your ear. " you're driving me crazy baby girl " he said into your ear laying out here in the sun all warm. " he nipped at your ear. You groan and wiggled your body.  
You open your eyes as he pulled back and looked down at you." You really pushing it today you said with a grin. He sat back on his knees and you sat up looking around. Carol and Judith disapered.  
" You run off my company uh?" you asked he chuckled I wouldn't do no such thing" he said as he reached for you again to pull you to him. But was interrupted when Daryl yelled for Rick from next door.  
You both sigh and he pulled you up to your feet an into a short kiss "we will finish this later " he said and you chuckled liking the sounds of that.  
************************************************  
You climbed down the ladder from guard tower night was just setting and you had been on watch for the last 5 hours. Now you just wanted to go to bed. You headed towards the house. You slip in finding everything quite in the house.  
There was a light in the kitchen so you walked in and found Michonne pouring herself a drink. " hey everyone already turned in for the night " you asked. " yeah I put Judith down right after she ate. Carl is in his room. Rick went up just a few minutes ago, to take a shower she replied  
You nodded " Are you hungry you missed dinner " she asked " no thank I think I am going to head up to bed " you replied alright good night she said " night " you replied  
You walked upstairs into the bedroom you shared with Rick. The bathroom door was slightly open and you could hear the shower going. You grab one of his shirts out of the drawers and quickly changed out of your clothes and slip into his shirt.  
You crawled onto the bed pulling your hair down out of it bun and ran your fingers through it. Suddenly the bathroom door opened all the way and Rick walked out with just a towel wrap around his waist.  
You bet your lip as he walked towards you. His gaze was locked on to you dark and dangerous as he reached the bed he reached for your ankle and pulled you to the end of the bed while on your back. He stood in between your legs that were hanging off the side. You watched with your heart pounding in your chest as he took his time taking you all in.  
Then very slowly and with a light touch his hands started traveling up your legs starting at your ankle and moving up slowly. You closed your eyes and bit back a moan when he added kisses to his touch.  
" do you like that baby girl " he asked as moved up reaching the bottom of the shirt. " you open your eyes and grinned down at him. " I like to know what got into you today?" you asked wiggling your hip that were extra close to his face.  
He grinned and moved up your body where he was not settled between your legs hips pressing against yours. He leaned down and captured your mouth with his. It was sweet and heated.  
" I talk to Michonne this morning " he said as he contiuned to kiss along your jaw. Your eyes fell shut and your hands found their way around to his back rubbing. " she told me that your jealous when other women flirt with me" he said as he nips at your ear.  
One hand slip underneath your shirt skimming your stomach and moving up. " So, I decided to show you that you have no reason to be." your the only one I want here. Underneath me " he said as his hand found your breast.  
You lifted your hips up to meet his needing the thin towel between you to be gone. " I want to show you that your mine he lifted and tugged your shirt off over your head you reached for the towel around his waist at the same time and in one tug it was gone.  
He didn't' take long to slid into you watching your face to make sure you were ok. He leaned down and kissed you as he started to rock into you. You felt the buildup of the heat in pit of your stomach as his movement became rougher. He buried his face in your neck.  
You match your hips movements to his causing you both to groan at the same time. With one more hard push in you. You felt yourself falling over the edge. He wasn't too far behind. For a few minutes, afterwards you couldn't move you were too busy trying to catch your breath.  
he rolled over onto his back pulling you into his side. You laid your head on his chest. Feeling his heart race just as hard as yours. You sigh and looked up at him  
"What?" he asked you didn't have to prove anything to me I trust you " you said " I know that " he said. " But out there today I think I was showing the world that your it for me " he said you swallowed back tears at his words. So instead of replying you leaned up and kissed him softly  
Rolling over onto your side as he turned off the light he pressed himself up against your back wrapping an arm around your middle. He kissed you're the back of your neck. You closed your eyes smiling.  
Just as you were drifting off you heard him say " love you baby girl "


End file.
